Red Shadow
by The Lady of Pajamas
Summary: Why couldn't his life be simple? All Tsuna wanted was to make sure that his new demon baby tutor didn't kill him permanently and to keep his best friend from killing the demon and all the crazies that just kept coming. Blood stains were a pain to remove.
1. Enter the Demon

Chapter: Chapter 1 – Enter the Demon

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me but those people who have the rights to it. And we thank them for giving us such a wonderful story.

Warnings: Shounen Ai (boy love but not into Yaoi territory)is found throughout the whole story, cursing, and violence and gore in later chapters. The violence and gore is the reason for this being rated M, just to be on the safe side. Sorry no lemons or limes to be found here. And only cannon pairings are official. Any other pairings are just speculations or hinted at. Oh and a male OC being a main character in this…

Author Notes: Welcome to Red Shadow! Thank you for clicking on this to read. Now enjoy!

* * *

"Tsuna?" Aka blinked as he looked over at his friend who was crouched on the ground looking like his world had just ended.

"Kyoko-chan and Mochida-senpai…" Tsuna mumbled. Ah, his world had ended, Aka nodded in understanding, then skipped over to his friend. He looked his friend over and crouched down too.

"I have just decided that we are going to the arcade!" Aka proclaimed with a grin.

"What?!" Tsuna gasped looking up at his friend in startlement. "I don't have any money Aka-kun!"

"Psh! I'll pay," Aka waved it off. "Maybe we'll go karaoke too!"

"Aka-kun…" Tsuna started in protest, feeling guilty for having his friend use money on him. Aka just looked at him, grinning, almost daring him to protest, and Tsuna dropped his head with a sigh. "Okay…"

"Party!" Aka shouted, striking a pose. "Clean the gym super fast! Super cleaning engage!"

Tsuna sweatdropped as his friend proceed to run around the gym to clean it. At least he wouldn't have to do much.

* * *

"Thanks, Aka-kun," Tsuna smiled as they walked back to his house for dinner.

"You're welcome! It's my goal to get the highest score on all the games anyways," Aka cackled. Tsuna let out a nervous chuckle and edged a little bit away from the curly haired brunet.

"Glad I could help you with your goal," Tsuna smiled as he scratched his temple. Aka just laughed and bounced ahead so he could twirl around. Tsuna laughed at his friend who just grinned. Aka was happy he could take Tsuna's mind off his crush and her apparent new boyfriend.

Suddenly, Aka froze and blinked. Tsuna's smile fell as he watch his friend turn slowly to look at his house that they were about to come upon.

"Is…is something wrong?" Tsuna asked softly, nervousness coiling in his stomach, as he looked at the house too. Nothing seemed wrong.

"Not…sure," Aka answered after a moment, looking back to Tsuna. "Mind if I go in first?"

Tsuna shook his head and his friend led him towards the front door. The bounciness that had been there was gone, replaced with smooth graceful moments as Aka seemed to stalk the house. Aka paused at the front door, frowning, then grasped the knob and pushed it open to look inside. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary in the entry way, Aka lead them both inside stopping just inside the door. Neither started to take their shoes off nor even move to close the door just in case they had to run. Aka glanced at Tsuna and jerked his head towards the kitchen.

"Mom! I'm home and Aka-kun's with me!" Tsuna called out, getting the message. Aka was looking towards the kitchen waiting for an answer.

"Tsu-kun! Aka-kun!" Nana called from the kitchen, and then appeared in the hallway after a moment. "Welcome back."

"Hi, Mama, sorry to intrude," Aka smiled at Nana, eye glancing back behind her briefly. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course! Well, except for," Nana smiled then frowned as she looked towards Tsuna. "I got a call from school today Tsunayoshi."

"Eep!" Tsuna and Aka both whimpered as they moved closer together. Calls from school were always a bad thing, for both of them.

"They said you've been skipping class again. And Aka-kun, I know you were probably with him too," Nana frowned disapprovingly and Aka chuckled nervously. "What are you two thinking? Don't you want to succeed in life?"

"I dunno…" Tsuna mumbled and Aka shrugged not looking Nana in the eye.

"I don't expect you to get into some top high school or university," Nana sighed, hands on hips. "But you should enjoy life! Seize the opportunity right in front of you! Not just waste it away."

"I do enjoy life and seize all the opportunities I can," Aka pointed out with a pout. "Why do you think we skip? We're only young once."

"Akatsuki!" Nana yelled, leaning closer to the short boy. "I know you're parents aren't around a lot, but must you live your life in such a careless way? I'm sure they would be very disappointed with the way you treat your school work and drag your friend into it."

"Mom!" Tsuna protested as Aka flushed and looked abashed. Tsuna looked embarrassed at his mom lecturing his friend, even if it wasn't the first time.

"And Tsuna! You should set an example for your friend! Stand up!" Nana told him.

"Whatever," Tsana muttered sulkily. Nana just looked annoyed at her son's behavior. Suddenly, a mischievous glint came into her eye.

"Well, I hired a home tutor for you," Nana announced. Both boys gaped at her in disbelieve.

"Is he already here?" Aka asked as Tsuna stammered and tried to find the words to voice the million thoughts running through his head.

"Why, yes he is. He just got here," Nana nodded looking a little surprise.

"Ciaosu!"

Aka eyes widen at the voice having not expect it, and was pulling Tsuna further behind him as he located the person. Aka blinked when he saw a…

"What the heck? A baby?" Tsuna asked in disbelieve as he peered around Aka to see who had spoken. The baby was staring back at them with a smirk and Aka just knew that smirk did not promise good things to come. So Aka bared his teeth in a mock of a grin, the baby had the nerve to just up his smirk level; much to Aka annoyance.

"I'm the home tutor, Reborn," the baby introduced himself.

"Mom, this is a joke, right?" Tsuna asked his mother as Aka and the infant engaged in a glaring contest.

"Nope! He says he'll raise you to be the leader of the next generation! And in return he stays here until your grades in prove!" Nana explained happily.

"Mom! I think you're being scammed!" Tsuna shouted at her. "He's nothing more than a baby! What could he possibly teach me?"

Aka blinked and grabbed Tsuna. Suddenly, Tsuna's world tilted and pain bloomed in his side. "Ow!"

"Don't hurt Tsuna, Baby," Aka ordered with his teeth still bared as he tucked Tsuna behind him again, having pulled the other boy out of the way of a kick Reborn had directed at him.

"Oh, I'm his home tutor, I can do whatever I want," Reborn challenged with a smirk. "But you have good reflexes."

"You don't hurt Tsuna," Aka repeated, his grin becoming real and taking an evil tone to it as he shifted a little. Tsuna grabbed the back of the other boy's shirt.

"Aka-kun, Mom's here," Tsuna whispered making Aka hum. "I'm fine."

"How does tutoring Tsuna give you the right to hurt him?" Aka asked after a moment of thought.

Reborn eyed the two boys as he thought about his answer. He was sure that the curly haired one had just been about to attack him. This friend of Tsuna's was proving to be more interesting then the reports had lead him to believe.

"Pain is a great way to learn, isn't it?" Reborn smirked. Aka hummed as he thought about the answer.

"I guess," Aka finally drawled, "But Tsuna's mine. You can't hurt him."

They stared at each other and then Reborn's stomach growled. "It's dinner time." Reborn announced and walked back to the dining room.

"Ah! That's right! Aka-kun, are you staying for dinner?" Nana asked with a smile, not bothered at all by the tension that had just been in the air.

"If it wouldn't be that much trouble," Aka smiled back, still keeping Tsuna between him and Reborn who had disappeared to the dining room.

"Of course it wouldn't! Come in and close the door Tsuna," Nana told them as she walked back down the hallway.

"That baby isn't really a baby, is it?" Tsuna asked in low tones as his mother disappeared back into the kitchen.

"I don't know," Aka shrugged looking down the hallway too.

"Is it safe?" Tsuna asked, still clutching onto Aka's shirt. The other boy didn't answer right away. Suddenly, he sighed and gave Tsuna a tired smile.

"Not sure if that guy could be considered safe, but he doesn't bare ill will towards you or Mama. Or even me for that matter. Not sure I like what he bares you, but I don't think there's anything I can do about it at the moment. I think he's stronger than me," Aka confessed as he toed off his shoes.

"Aka-kun! That's not reassuring!" Tsuna whined as he reluctantly let go of Aka's shirt and closed the door before taking off his shoes too.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now," Aka shrugged before giving Tsuna a wide grin. "Besides, I'm hungry!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes in annoyance, and muttered something not nice under his breath about his friend as they walked towards the dining room.

* * *

"Morning Mama!" Aka greeted brightly as his friend's mom answered the door the following morning after that weird home tutor had shown up.

"Aka-kun, good morning," Nana smiled and waved him in. "Tsuna should be down in a bit."

"He's up already?" Aka asked in surprise, as he toed off his shoes and followed her in. It was rare for Tsuna to be up before he got there. Normally, he would go wake the other brunet up.

"Hum, yes he is! Isn't it wonderful! Maybe my son's finally growing up," Nana sighed happily with stars in her eyes.

"Sure…" Aka agreed shaking his head. That baby probably had something to do with it. Aka followed Nana into the kitchen and asked, "Do you need help with anything?"

"Oh no! Just sit down and breakfast will be on the table in a bit."

"Okay, thank you!" Aka grinned as loud thumps sounded from the stairs. "Are you okay Tsuna?!"

"Gak! I'm fine Aka-kun," was the muffled reply from the hallway. Tsuna walked in looking annoyed and slightly disheveled. "Morning."

"Caiosu."

"I was hoping you were just a nightmare," Aka greeted the baby as he walk over to Tsuna who eeped and jump away from the baby.

"Life isn't fair. Learn to live with it," the baby responded as he hopped up on a chair. Aka just bared his teeth and growled before turning back to Tsuna.

"Did you have a good night?" Aka asked brightly as he hugged the other boy.

"Not really," Tsuna grumbled as Aka started straightening his clothes out. "And that baby is a demon. It's not human."

"What was that Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn spoke up from the table.

"There are evil, evil people in the world," Tsuna answered as Aka ran his hand through Tsuna's hair in a vain attempt to tame it.

"Yes there is," Reborn agreed as Nana brought breakfast to the table.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Aka asked as he and Tsuna sat down.

"No," Tsuna shook his head, "Thanks for the food. But I need to talk to you."

"Kay," Aka agreed, "Thanks for the food. Nana, would it be alright if I spent the night tonight?"

"Of course! You're welcome over anytime Aka-kun! You know that," Nana beamed. "I'm just glad that Tsuna has a friend."

"Mmm, thank you, and it's only polite that I ask you," Aka smiled back, and then stole Tsuna's food back from Reborn who had just snagged a piece. "Don't steal Tsuna's food."

"He should learn how to defend his own food," Reborn countered with a smirk. The hitman made a note to put more effort into the food stealing training when eating with Aka.

"Mmm," Aka eyed Reborn, then shrugged and grinned at Tsuna, "Tsuna! Race!"

"Eep!" Tsuna squeaked as he scrambled to get ready.

"Go!" Aka crowed and stated shoveling food into his mouth.

"Boys!" Nana scowled as Tsuna followed Aka in shoveling food in his own mouth.

"Gong!" both boys said with mouths full of food after a few minutes. Tsuna then stated chocking.

"Sorry Nana," Aka laughed as he pounded Tsuna on the back. "Breath, Tsuna. You ready to go?"

"Yeah…" Tsuna chocked out as he tried to breath. He got up with Aka and grabbed his bag. "Bye Mom!"

"Bye Mama!" Aka waved and they both ran out the door.

"Boys…" Nana sighed.

"What happened last night after I left?" Aka asked once they were about a block away from the house. He hoped the baby wasn't following them yet.

"Reborn told me he's actually a hitman sent from a mafia family to train me to be the next mafia boss," Tsuna answered in a dull tone, clearly not happy about that.

"…he, no, people, want you to be a mafia boss?" Aka blinked in disbelief. "How the hell does that work anyways? Don't you have to be in the mafia already to be a boss of mafia?"

"I don't know!" Tsuna wailed, "He mentioned something about me being descended from the first boss of the family and that's why I'm a candidate to begin with. And he showed me pictures of what happened to the other three candidates. I don't want to be a mafia boss, Aka-kun!"

"I still don't get how you can be a candidate when you're not in the mafia," Aka muttered.

"Are you sure you can't just make him go away?" Tsuna asked.

"…If what he's telling you is true then making him go away is not going to help. They'll just send someone else," Aka frowned, not liking his friend's situation.

"Then what am I going to do? I would never make a good mafia boss," Tsuna grumbled.

"You would make a horrible mafia boss," Aka agreed making Tsuna glare-pout at his friend. "But maybe we can make that work."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna questioned as Aka grinned widely at him.

"You'll just have to be such a horrible mafia boss that they see this and give up!" Aka declared with a rather evil cackle at the end.

"That should work…shouldn't it?" Tsuna asked hopefully.

"Yep! Just be yourself and I'm sure that baby demon will be gone in no time!" Aka smirked.

"Haha, I really don't know if I should feel insulted or relieved," Tsuna laughed lightly.

"Relieved, being a mafia boss just isn't you. I know you're no good at a lot of things but in the end I don't think that matters," Aka smiled.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Come on Tsuna," Aka rolled his eyes, and threw one arm over the other brunet and pressed their cheeks together. "You're very good at being a friend. Of accepting people for who they are. You're very forgiving and have a big heart. It's sad that no one else seems to realize just how awesome of a _person_ you are."

"…you think so?" Tsuna asked quietly.

"If you weren't, do you think we would still be friends?" Aka asked back just as quietly. He leaned back a little and they stared at one another.

"I guess you're right," Tsuna smile faintly.

"Of course," Aka chirped happily giving a full hug to his best friend.

"You two seem really lovey-dovey for two males."

Tsuna let out a shriek and Aka spun, pushing Tsuna behind him as he spotted the demon baby.

"Don't you have school or day care or something?" Aka deadpanned folding his arms across his chest.

"Hitmen don't go to school," Reborn replied making Aka pout.

"Whatever then, we do have school so go find something to entertain yourself with," Aka waved off as he grabbed Tsuna's hand and started walking away.

"Oh Sawada-san and Himura-san. Fancy meeting you here."

The two boys looked to who had called out to them and saw a pretty amber-haired girl smiling at them. Tsuna's face heated up and he stared at his shoes not able to look at his crush. Aka just smiled back.

"Sasagawa-san, morning!" Aka greeted back.

"G-g-good m-morning S-s-sasagawa-s-san," Tsuna managed to get out. The girl just beamed at him.

"Would you like to walk to school with us?" Aka asked in a mischievous grin. Tsuna gaped at him in horror.

"I would but I'm in a bit of a hurry. I need to drop something off before classes start," Sasagawa declined as she started to walk off but something caught her attention. "Oh! How cute!"

"Ciaosu," Reborn greeted.

"Are you with Sawada-san and Himura-san?"

"Sasagawa-san, the things is a demon. It's best to leave it alone," Aka informed the girl who blinked and gave him a confused look.

"Himura-san, that was mean. He's just a little baby," Sasagawa frowned at him.

"And that's why I'm telling you. It's always the cute, little things that you have to watch out for," Aka said in a wise tone.

"Like you?" Reborn asked innocently.

"I'm not little!" Aka pouted.

"Well, it seems like you two get along," Sasagawa chuckled.

"Do not!" Aka protested.

"Haha, well I got to get to school. I'll see you later!" Sasagawa waved as she jogged away.

"Why did you ask her to walk with us?!" Tsuna demanded as soon as the girl was out of sight.

"So you can woe her with your awesome self," Aka grinned.

"Aka-kun!" Tsuna whined.

"So you have a crush on that girl," Reborn noted with a smirk.

"Don't you have something else to do besides getting involved in the drama of preteens?" Aka drawled.

"Would you both just stay out of my love life? Please?" Tsuna begged.

"Why haven't you confessed?" Reborn question, ignoring the request. Aka just rolled his eyes with a huff.

"Because she's on top and I'm at the bottom," Tsuna answered as if that explained everything.

"Sounds like loser talk to me," Reborn committed.

"News flash, I am a loser. And losers don't confess their love to the school's idol," Tsuna threw back sounding annoyed.

"Well, then we're just going to have to fix that then won't we," Reborn announced. That was the only warning Aka got before Tsuna was falling backwards, bits of blood flying into the air from the hole that had suddenly appeared in his forehead. Aka's eyes widen as Tsuna hit the ground not moving. He spun to Reborn, eyes now narrowing as he snarled at the suit wearing baby.

"You're dead," Aka announced as he lashed out at Reborn. Reborn jumped away, narrowly missing the fist that Aka thrown at him. He blocked the kick that was immediately followed, using the momentum to get away from the enraged boy.

Reborn frowned a little at the boy as he landed on the wall nearby. Aka was calmer than one would expect after seeing his friend die. His moves were controlled and well executed, instead of sloppy and blind. The fury was defiantly there, showing its self in the crazed smile the brunet now wore, the boy having dawned it at some point in their exchanges. But it wasn't blind rage. Aka was studying him. Reborn could see him calculating the best way to get at him, and the baby frowned as the area around the boy seemed to get darker.

"REBORN!"

Startled, the darkness vanished and Aka turned to look back at Tsuna, who was suddenly very much alive and…nearly naked. Oh and there was a fire ball on his forehead.

"I WILL CONFESS MY UNDYING LOVE TO SASAGAWA KYOKO LIKE MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

"Am I am in a nightmare that doesn't know it's suppose to be a nightmare?" Aka asked after Tsuna had run down the street in his boxers.

"Tsuna will need new clothes," Reborn informed him not bothering with the question.

"He's not died…right? This isn't some one last thing to do and he's gone," Aka asked in a hesitant tone, making the boy seem much younger than he was.

"No, he'll be fine," Reborn asked, studying the boy. That seemed to make the boy go back to his normal self as he glared at the baby.

"I hate you," Aka snarled as he turned back towards Tsuna's house and ran to go get the boy another uniform.

* * *

It took just over ten minutes for Aka to sneak back into Tsuna's house, grab another uniform, and find Tsuna. Aka immediately hugged his best friend over joyed that he was in fact alive and not dead. After looking over his friend, Aka wondered if it would be better to just blow off school for the day. Tsuna seemed very distraught.

"Thanks Aka-kun," Tsuna sniffled after he put on his spare uniform. His face was still red from embarrassment over whatever had happen.

"No problem," Aka waved off. "What happened anyways?"

"It was horrible…" Tsuna muttered looking depressed.

"I'll say," Aka muttered before giving his friend a grin. "Let's go back to my place, change clothes, and ditch school! And you can tell me what happened."

"Yeah, that sou-ACK!" Tsuna started with a smile but suddenly cut off as his face hit the ground with the baby standing on his head.

"As Dame-Tsuna's home tutor, I can't allow him to miss school. Both of you will be going," Reborn informed them.

"Or you'll do what? And get the hell off Tsuna!"

"I'll shoot you," Reborn smirked pointing a gun Aka. He glared then made a swipe at Reborn making him jump off of Tsuna.

"Are you okay?" Aka asked as he helped Tsuna to his feet.

"I'm fine," Tsuna grumbled, rubbing the back of his head where Reborn had hit him. "Let's just go to school."

"You have three minutes before the bell rings," Reborn informed them cheerfully.

"Screw you!" Aka growled before grabbing Tsuna's hand and dragging him away.

* * *

Morning classes had been horrible. They should have just skipped school despite the threat from the baby demon. Aka was sure that their classmates were worst then whatever the baby would deal out to them. Even with the gun. And killing Tsuna. Okay, maybe not, but the baby had said go to school. He hadn't said anything about staying. Tsuna was just looking way too depressing sitting in his chair with a gloom cloud hanging over him as their classmates sneered and insulted him when they could.

The moment the bell rang for lunch, Aka was out of his seat with his things pulling Tsuna out of his own chair. They were getting out of here.

"Aka-kun?" Tsuna squeaked as his friend pulled him up.

"We're leaving," Aka stated as he dragged Tsuna out the door as their classmates started up with their teasing.

"Ack! What about Reborn? He said that we had to stay at school," Tsuna questioned as he stumbled to righten himself so that he wasn't being dragged down their school's hallways.

"Grr, I'm really passed caring what that demon wants," Aka snarled. "And he just said to go to school. Nothing about staying. We should have ditched after first class."

"Aka-kun, let's just go up to the roof and eat. After school we can go out and have fun," Tsuna countered, not wanting to feel Reborn's wrath. Even with Aka's logic, Tsuna knew that baby would do something to them.

Aka stopped, took a deep breath, and sighed. "Do you really want to stay at school?"

"More than wanting to face Reborn's wrath," Tsuna answered. Aka stood there not looking at him for a moment. Then bowed his head and muttered a, "Fine," and started walking towards the roof.

"Ah…" Tsuna started; face flushing, "can I stop by the restroom first."

"Yeah," Aka smiled softly.

Aka sat on the stairs leading up to the roof with Tsuna's and his stuff next to him as Tsuna went down the hall to the bathroom. Aka leaned back and looked at the ceiling before closing his eyes. Feeling all these negative emotions were not good for him. He needed to figure out something to get back at that monster. He would pay for killing Tsuna, even if Tsuna didn't stay dead.

Tsuna's name ringing out in the hallway among other noise made Aka open his eyes and look down the hallway. He saw kendo members running down the hallway with a small brunette. Aka growled as they rounded the corner out of sight. They had Tsuna with them.

He stood up, remembered to grab their things, and started after the crowd of people. He cursed suddenly and tried to scramble backwards out of the trap but it was too late. Aka continued to curse everything he could think of as he struggled with the straps of rope that held him up in the air.

That demon baby was going to die!

* * *

Tsuna stood trembling in front of Mochida, the school's kendo captain, who he had just so happened jumped on this morning to confess to Sasagawa Kyoko. This was not good. He tried listening to Mochida as he went on about something or another but Tsuna had something more to worry about than Mochida beating him up. He was worried about what will happen to Mochida when Aka showed up.

And it was worrisome that he hadn't shown up yet. Reborn probably had something to do with that, Tsuna thought. He had made a comment last night about how mafia bosses shouldn't be hiding behind their subordinates.

What Reborn didn't understand though was Tsuna wasn't using Aka as a shield, he was making sure he was in a position to talk Aka down he snapped. Or if he did let lose, he was out of the way and Aka didn't have to worry about him.

"EEP!" Tsuna screeched as Mochida jabbed his sword towards him, bring him back to the matter at hand.

"Don't worry. This a challenge that even an idiot like of you can understand," Mochida declared with a smirk. "You're a beginner at kendo. So if you can manage to score even a single point in ten minutes, then you win! If you can't, then I'll be the champion. The prize of course is…Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"P-prize?!" Kyoko said.

"Sasagawa-san is not a prize," Tsuna growled, annoyed. If Aka wasn't here yet then maybe he could figure something out before he got here and everything went to hell.

"Tch, you have no right to sound noble, pervert!" Mochida snarled whipping his sword back towards Tsuna.

"And you have no right to treat Sasagawa-san like that!" Tsuna yelled back, his face flushing red. The students around them muttered and whispered to each other about Tsuna standing up for Kyoko and standing up to Mochida.

Tsuna frowned as he tried to figure out what to do. He didn't like fighting – or being beaten up – so he always tried to find some way out of it. Running away was normally his first option but with Kyoko's honor on the line like that he couldn't do that. Next then was using Aka to scare the crap out of whoever was harassing them. That normally resulted in the person being too terrified to do anything. And last option was that Aka actually fought. Since the last two options involved Aka, they were out as well. This was so not fair!

And he had no idea how to use a sword, any sword. Tsuna wasn't even sure how you were suppose to get a point in kendo. Maybe he could just use his fist or something. If he knocked Mochida out then that should count as a win. He wouldn't be able to fight anymore.

"Whatever," Mochida drawled as Tsuna tried to figure out a way to knock Mochida out. "Let's get this started!"

Tsuna suddenly felt a sharp pain in the middle of his forehead, followed by the sensation of falling backwards. Blackness started to creep up on the outskirts of his vision and he realized he was dying. Damn, if only he could have knocked Mochida out. If only he could defend Kyoko's honor. If only…

Burning heat rushed through him, giving him strength. The blackness in his vision was driven out by brilliant white as he rose back up to his feet.

"REBORN! KNOCK MOCHIDA OUT!" Tsuna shouted as he stared at Mochida with his burning gaze.

"HAHAHA! You really are a pervert stripping out of your clothes like that!" Mochida egged, confident of his win.

Tsuna ran up Mochida, people around him gaping and committing on going into a kendo match without any armor. Mochida had raised his kendo sword up to defend but was too slow. Tsuna punched Mochida in the face and the boy went down hard enough to leave cracks in the floor.

Tsuna gulped air as the high he had been on suddenly faded. He blinked as he took in Mochida on the floor, his face already turning black and blue, and the silence that filled the air as everyone gaped at what had just happened.

"Does this count as a win? I don't know how to get a point in Kendo," Tsuna asked the referee. The referee jerked and gave Tsuna a wide-eyed look and then looked back at Mochida. The kendo member raised Tsuna's flag for him to win. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

"That was awesome!"

"Who would have thought?!"

"Go Tsuna!"

"Epp!" Tsuna yelped as he was suddenly swarmed by everyone around him. They kept showering him in praises and Tsuna felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Sawada-san, thank you."

Tsuna jerked towards that soft voice and felt his checks heat up even more as he saw Kyoko smiling at him.

"I'm sorry about this morning," Kyoko continued looking slightly embarrassed. "But my friends tell me I don't know when to laugh."

Tsuna felt like dying as he realized that his crush thought his confession was a joke. Sighing in defeat, Tsuna waved it off and gave an embarrassed grin. "No it's fine."

"That's good! Is it alright if we become friends? Can I call you Tsuna?"

"Yeah!" Tsuna quickly agreed. Being friends was good, even if he wanted more.

"Alright! Then you can call me Kyoko," the girl grinned happy.

The two blinked as people started shouting and yelling in pain. They looked towards the commotion and Tsuna epped as he saw his friend making his way over to them.

"Aka-kun! I'm fine," Tsuna called out making the other brunet pause. Aka looked Tsuna up and down and then glanced at Kyoko.

"Seems like it," Aka agreed and came over. "You lost your clothes again though."

"Epp!" Tsuna flushed as he realized he was still in just his boxers. Kyoko giggled a little.

"Well they should have a spare uniform in the nurse's office. Let's go," Aka shrugged, grabbing Tsuna's hand and dragging him out of the gym.

"Bye Tsuna-kun! Talk to you later!" Kyoko called out.

"Bye!" Tsuna waved. Tsuna managed to get his feet under him and was walking along with Aka instead of being dragged. Once they were away from the gym and other students, Tsuna studied his friend with a frown. "Are you alright, Aka-kun?"

"No," Aka growled. "That baby trapped me. What if you had really been in danger? I wasn't there to protect you! You could have…"

"I'm fine," Tsuna said calmly, pulling his friend into a hug. "I'm here, I'm fine. And Kyoko-chan wants to be my friend now. So all is well."

"Didn't you confess to her this morning?" Aka asked as he gripped Tsuna back, burring his face in Tsuna's neck.

"She apparently thinks that was a joke," Tsuna grumbled as he rubbed Aka's back.

"Poor Tsuna-kun, he has his work cut out for him," Aka chuckled finally relaxing but not ready to let go of the other boy. "Do you think this is how life is going to be? That baby making you do dangerous things and keeping me from protecting you?"

"I don't know, Aka-kun. How about we just take it one day at a time?" Tsuna suggested.

"…That would probably be best," Aka agreed, then with a sigh pulled away and gave Tsuna a small smile. "We should get you some clothes and then go eat our lunch…do you still want to stay in school?"

"If this is the kind of crap Reborn does when he's not being wrathful, then I don't want to feel his wrath," Tsuna sighed.

"Damn, I was hoping you would want to skip school…oh well, maybe Kyoko-chan would want to hang out with us after school," Aka grinned slyly as they started walking to the nurse's office again.

"Kyoko-chan didn't give you permission to call her that!" Tsuna protested.

"She gave it to you therefore I can use it!" Aka cackled.

"Aka-kun!" Tsuna whined as his friend just laughed.

* * *

"Finally! He's asleep," Aka grinned as he climbed onto Tsuna's roof.

"He's probably faking. Do you think demon's need to sleep?" Tsuna asked as Aka helped him up. He sighed as he sat down next to his best friend and looked up to the stars. He grunted as Aka hugged him and made himself comfy, head resting on the fluffy haired boy's shoulder.

"Not sure. Read somewhere that vampires don't sleep…but they sparkled," Aka mused sounding a little confused.

"I don't think Reborn's a vampire then," Tsuna rolled his eyes, deciding it was probably better for his sanity if he didn't ask Aka what he had been read to come across that piece of trivia.

"He's not suave enough to be one anyways," Aka agreed, pulling Tsuna closer. "What did you want to talk about anyways? This is probably the best time. There is a chance that the demon is actually asleep."

"…We…are probably going to have to rethink our plans for later," Tsuna mumbled. "The way Reborn said it; I'm the last resort for an heir. I don't think they're going to let me go. Even if I'm a really horrible boss and they don't want me…aren't mafia families big on being blood related to inherit…things?"

"Don't know. The closet thing I've gotten to dealing with the mafia is the Yakuza and I wasn't a part of them so I really don't know how it all works," Aka answered frowning. "Are you thinking you're not going to have a choice in not being dragged into the mafia world?"

"Yeah…they may end up just making me a mafia boss puppet or something and make me have kids that they'll train up probably or something," Tsuna sighed. "And if I'm lucky then maybe after one of my kids becomes boss they'll let me go."

"That won't do. That would take, what? 30 years at the least. You'll be an old man before you were able to do anything," Aka growled.

"That's my point…I don't want to be a mafia boss but I don't think I'll have a choice if I remain Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"We could move our plans up early but that would mean saying bye to Mama earlier," Aka offered tilting his head to look at the sky.

"Aka-kun…if I became a mafia boss, would you still be able to be my friend?"

Aka frowned at the question, pondering it, before taking a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I honestly don't know. I'll ask Maple. I think she's had dealings with mafia."

"When will you be able to talk to her?"

"Probably this weekend," Aka shrugged and turned his head to look at Tsuna who was still looking at the sky. Aka raised his hand and gently grasped Tsuna's face and moved it to look at him. Tsuna blinked but made no move to break the grasp. Aka leaned in till their noses touched and smiled a soft smile. "You're mine. I'm not going to let you go."

Tsuna blinked again, before a grin spread across his face, "Of course, Akatsuki. Now and forever, no matter what."

* * *

Author Notes: Hmm, I know this looks like it's shaping up to be a Tsuna/Aka story but Aka just suppose to be really possessive. This story is suppose to remain gen but we'll see how it goes. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy and look forward to the next chapter. If you are feeling kind then drop a review. I included some prompts for reviews if you don't know what to write in a review. Thank you and again and till next time!

Leaving a review: If you don't know what to say in a review here are some questions you can answer. What made you click on this story? What did you like about the chapter? What didn't you like about the chapter? What you thought I did well? What you think I could improve on? Thoughts on the story so far. Please be civil in your reviews. There is no need to be mean if you don't like this story. And thank you for taking the time to read this and review, if you do.


	2. The Explosive New Guy

Chapter: The Explosive New Guy

Disclaimer: Only own Aka. I'm only borrowing everyone else.

Warnings: Gokudera-abuse for this chapter…and probably the next few until Aka and Gokudera work something out. Shounen Ai (boy love but not into Yaoi territory)is still found in this story, and cursing, violence, and gore to be found in later chapters. The violence and gore is the reason for this being rated M, just to be on the safe side. Sorry no lemons or limes to be found here. And only cannon pairings are official. Any other pairings are just speculations or hinted at. And Aka is still an OC…

Author Notes: Thank you for everyone who had read and review! Now enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

"What did you do?" were the first words out of Tsuna's mouth when he saw his best friend the Monday morning following Reborn's entrance into their lives.

"Morning Tsuna!" Aka greeted happily as he hugged Tsuna and then went on to straighten Tsuna's uniform and try to tame his hair.

"Aka-kun," Tsuna said slowly. "Epp!"

"That's no way to greet your friend, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn announced as Aka glared at him for trying to hurt Tsuna. Reborn was slightly pleased that Aka seemed to be getting faster at pulling Tsuna out of his line of fire.

"Grr, morning Aka-kun, now what did you do?" Tsuna asked again as they sat down for breakfast.

"Tsuna! What makes you think that Aka-kun did anything?" Nana asked as she served everyone at the table.

"He's smiling too happily," Tsuna pointed out. "Thanks for the food."

"Thanks for the food," Aka hummed before taking a bite. "Nothing was red."

"That's not the most reassuring thing you can say," Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Hey!"

"I told you not to steal Tsuna's food," Aka growled at Reborn as he tried to take it back. Reborn was more prepared this morning and so Aka failed to grab it.

"Tsuna should learn to defend his own food," Reborn smirked.

"And you should go die," Aka smiled back.

"Aka-kun, you should be nice to Reborn! He's helping Tsuna. And if you were nice and asked I'm sure he'll help you with your grades as well," Nana frowned at him.

"My grades are fine," Aka muttered as he picked at his food.

"You have a volleyball game today, Tsuna," Reborn suddenly announced.

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked as he paused in eating his breakfast.

"Why would Tsuna have a volleyball game? He's not on the volleyball team," Aka frowned and made another attempt to steal back Tsuna's food. He pouted when he only got half of it.

"Tsuna's on the reserve team," Reborn explained.

"Since when? I don't remember signing up," Tsuna grumbled.

"Since yesterday. You're a minor so I didn't need your permission to sign you up."

"That is totally unfair!"

"I think it's great! Do a good job at the game today!" Nana encouraged.

"Yes, Mom," Tsuna dutifully responded, then turned to Reborn. "If I'm on the reserves then how come I'm playing today?"

"Many of the team members seemed to have mysteriously come down with food poisoning," Reborn smiled innocently.

"Grrr! Why do even you want me to play volleyball?!" Tsuna demanded in pure annoyance.

"Because I can," Reborn answered then caught a piece of food that came flying at him as Tsuna banged his head against the table. "Thanks."

Tsuna stopped his head banging to glance at his mother to make sure she wasn't hearing Aka's mutterings. The fluffy haired brunet really didn't need his mother to go looking for the knife collection he had taken and hidden from his friend.

Aka grumbled about not having any knives to throw at the demon for a bit more, then cheered up and smiled brightly at Tsuna. "We should hurry up and get to school a little earlier than normal today."

"…Fine," Tsuna sighed as he picked up his eating speed. Soon they were saying good bye to Nana and walking out the door. With Reborn.

"Don't you have something else to do?!" Aka demanded as they walked to school.

"Training Tsuna is my job. So I'm doing my job," Reborn answered, smirking at the annoyed look that flashed across Aka's face.

"Just ignore him Aka-kun," Tsuna suggested. Aka pouted but then smiled and started skipping around. "So what did you do?"

"I visited someone," Aka chirped. "Well…lot's of someones."

"You didn't…" Tsuna wilted.

"Haha! They deserved it!" Aka declared happily doing a twirl.

"So what did you do?" Reborn asked curious.

"Something nasty to the Kendo club," Tsuna answered with a sigh.

"Nothing was red," Aka protested.

"I'm glad about that, but did you really have to go and do that?" Tsuna asked in a slight whine. "What are you going to do if they come after me?"

"Come on! You know me better than that, Tsuna-kun!" Aka pouted. "I don't think they're that stupid. But if they are then there will be red. And I needed to blow off some steam somehow."

"Argh," Tsuna sighed then shook his head and couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips. "I suppose harassing the kendo club is better than some of your other stress-relieving activities."

"Glad you agree," Aka smirked.

Reborn watched the two as they settled into chatting about one thing or another. He went over the conversion about the kendo members and what had apparently happened to them. He was missing something. There was some sort of in-joke between the two brunets, and Reborn was annoyed that he didn't know what it was. Maybe once they got to school he'll be able to figure it out.

"…You made him cry," Tsuna blinked as he stopped at the entrance to the school and saw what Aka had done to Mochida. Aka was cackling madly at his work, which had caused many of the students to mill around the courtyard staring at the kendo captain.

Mochida had his head shaved and was in his boxers, with words written all over his body in rainbow colored paint with red being substituted with pink. The only word that Tsuna could make out from this distance was 'pervert' that was across his chest. But what was probably the worst for the older boy and the reason why he was in tears was that he was hanging in front of the school clock.

"You didn't hang the other members up somewhere did you?" Tsuna asked as he watched a rescue team trying to get the boy down. Aka probably super glued something that caused it to make it difficult to get Mochida down.

"No, but they're all shaved too," Aka grinned. "Do you like?"

"Not bad…when do you think they'll get him down?" Tsuna answered not really wanting to promote Aka's form of punishment. He would prefer it if his friend just left others alone.

"Not sure. I super glued the knots together and I'm not sure if they can get something powerful enough to cut the ropes without cutting him," Aka answered. Tsuna snorted; he was right super glue had been involved.

Reborn studied the kendo captain as the two boys walked off to class. He ideally wondered if he should be worried about what the other stress-relief Aka had if this was the preferred form of stress-relief.

* * *

"Thanks for filling in at last minute, Tsuna," the captain of the volleyball team smiled. "If we have that strength that beat Mochida on our side, then we're sure to win."

"Yeah, no problem," Tsuna sheepishly grinned.

"But...are you sure Himura-san will behave? I've heard what he can do to both the opposing team and his own team," the captain whispered glancing at the curly haired boy who was smiling happily.

"He won't hurt our side. I can promise you that," Tsuna reassured the captain. Though he wondered how reassuring that was since it was sort of an open secret that Aka had 'made' one of the team members unable to play the game today so he could play. "I had a talk with him."

"Good," the captain nodded throwing Aka one last look before clapping his hands. "Well everyone. It's about time. Let's go."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw the huge crowd that had come out the watch the game. He was even more surprised when he saw how many were there to support him. How on earth did they even find out he was playing today?

Tsuna blinked when he noticed Aka with a serious look staring out one of the gym doors. He followed his friends gaze and noticed a shadowy figure with a small light that he figured was a cigarette.

"Should we be worried?" Tsuna whispered.

"Not yet," Aka answered, giving Tsuna a smile. Everyone got to their spots to start.

"Begin!"

The opposing team served first. Tsuna watched the ball soar towards their side. It would have gone straight to him except Aka intercepted it. Tsuna watched the opposing side seem to freeze in fear as Aka jumped into the air. The fluffy haired boy wasn't surprised when his friend spiked the ball straight into a guys face. This was going to be the easiest win for the volleyball team in history.

Reborn sighed from where he was sitting out of sight to watch the game. Not that it had been much of one. Aka had single handily disabled every member of the opposing team in five minutes. Maybe he should have interfered with Aka joining the team. Well, it wasn't too much of a lost in the end. He had organized this only to give that one a chance to observed his opponent before engaging. He'll just have to make due.

* * *

"We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy. Gokudera Hayato."

Gokudera glared at everyone in class making the boys eye him wearily and the girls to squeal at his awesome bad boy look. Tsuna gave a weak smile to welcome the new boy and Aka was gaining a rather evil grin as he realized it was the boy who had been watching them at the volleyball game. The two brunets felt their smiles fade as the Gokudera glared at Tsuna, making him go wide eyed and wondered what on earth he could have done to the other in the ten seconds they had been in the same room.

"Gokudera-kun your seat is over…Gokudera-kun?" the teacher called out as the silver-haired boy stalked towards Tsuna.

"Eep!" Tsuna yelped as Gokudera kicked his desk over before walking to his seat.

"Do you know that guy?" a classmate asked as Tsuna straightened his desk.

"N-no, our eyes just met," Tsuna answered weakly as class started.

Aka ignored the teacher as he glanced back at the new student and studied his new prey. The other teen noticed his staring and glared at him. Aka gave him a I'm-going-to-eat-you-alive smile, which just resulted in more glaring before the curly haired boy turned to the front of the classroom.

Aka hummed a little as he cut up one of his erasures and glanced back at the new kid again. He wasn't looking at him but glaring at Tsuna again. This was totally unacceptable. Aka studied the room before picking up one of the erasure pieces with a grin and flicked the erasure towards the ceiling, smirking as it ricocheted off it.

"Shit!"

Aka covered his mouth to muffle the evil giggles that wanted to come out as everyone glanced at the new student who was rubbing his cheek. Tsuna gave Aka a knowing look, who returned it with an innocent grin that made Tsuna sigh in defeat. Soon the class settled again after the teacher gave up trying to figure out what exactly had happen.

Aka decided that it was going to be fun messing with the new kid who was apparently out to get his best friend.

* * *

"Himura-kun, you need to report to the teacher's lounge."

"Wha?" Aka blinked as he got up for lunch. "Sure. Coming Tsuna?"

"Himura-kun, just you," the teacher ordered with hands on his hips, looking annoyed.

"Come on, we're going to eat on the roof anyways!" Aka argued.

"I need to go to the bathroom anyways. I'll meet you on the roof," Tsuna offered with a smile, hoping to pacify his friend. Aka pouted before sighing.

"I guess," Aka gave in after looking around the room and not spotting the new kid. "See you in a bit and stay out of trouble!"

"Will do, Aka-kun," Tsuna smiled and wave as Aka left the room.

* * *

Tsuna was pretty sure this wasn't what Aka meant by staying out of trouble. He was standing outside, naked again, with the new student proclaiming his never ending loyalty to him. And Reborn was smirking at him telling him what a good job he did in gaining a new subordinate.

"Why is this happening to me?" Tsuna mumbled in despair.

"Tsuna!"

He looked up to see Aka running towards him and he wondered if things just got better or worst.

"Aka-kun," Tsuna greeted as the other boy hugged him.

"How dare you touch the Tenth! Get your hands off him!" Gokudera snarled pulling out more dynamite. Aka snarled back and pulled Tsuna behind him away from both the new student and the baby demon.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" Aka growled.

"The Tenth's newest subordinate! Who the hell are you?" Gokudera demanded.

"Someone higher in the chain of command than you," Aka snapped back. With one last look at the other teen, he turned to Tsuna, "Are you alright? Any injuries?"

"I'm fi-," Tsuna started.

"Hey look! Those guys are cutting class!"

The three teens looked over towards the voice to see three rough looking older teens grinning at them. Tsuna paled and bit his lip to keep the groan from being voiced as he watched Aka still, before a sinister smirk made its way onto his face. Tsuna prayed to whatever god would happen to listen to him that no one would die in the next few minutes.

"Some punishment is required," one of the teens grinned at them.

"Are you threatening my Tsuna?" Aka asked in a silky tone, turning to face them. They all froze for a split second before seeming to gather their courage back up.

"First years aren't allowed to cut class. You can only do that when you're a senior," another teen informed them.

"Oh really?" Aka smiled. Tsuna grabbed the back of Aka's shirt, fear beginning to twist his stomach.

"Aka-kun, we're at school," Tsuna hissed to his friend hoping he wasn't too far gone.

"Hmmm, then no blood then," Aka shrugged, "I do have a new pencil though."

Tsuna let out groan and let his head hit his friend's back. He remembered the last time Aka had used a pencil on someone. He was pretty sure the guy still had scars from that.

"Really funny, brat," the last teen chuckled as he bounced his bat on his shoulder.

"Tenth, let me handle this," Gokudera declared as he stepped towards the teens putting himself in Aka's reach. "I can take care of these guys."

Gokudera paused as he felt a hand gently caressed the back of his head. He started to turn towards his new boss and the creepy guy when suddenly the hand gripped his hair. Gokudera eyes widen then closed as his face was slammed into the ground.

"And who gave you permission to steal my prey?" Aka purred as his smile grew as he pulled Gokudera's head up to look at him. Gokudera couldn't stop himself from paling as he found himself at the mercy of this boy.

Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reaching out and grabbing Aka's shirt again.

"Aka, I want to play DDR."

"Okay, we'll go once I'm done," Aka agreed glancing up at his friend.

"No, I want to go right now," Tsuna demanded and gave a small pull on the shirt.

"But…" Aka protested weakly his smile falling into a pout.

"You can play with them later. Gokudera-kun can take care of the prey for the moment," Tsuna offered with a smile. "I want to go now."

"Okay," Aka nodded after a moment and let go of Gokudera's hair. Tsuna grabbed Aka's hand as the other boy stood up and started walking in the opposite direction.

"What the hell?" Gokudera muttered.

"You heard your boss. Take care of these guys," Reborn ordered snapping Gokudera out of it. He growled and proceeded to bomb the other teens.

Reborn frowned as he looked towards where his student and best friend had gone off. Tsuna's friend just kept getting more interesting by the day. And so did his student. He would have never expected the fluffy haired boy to be that firm with anyone at this stage of the game. Well, doesn't seem like he was going too bored anytime soon.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't help the smile of pure happiness as he bit into his treat as he and Aka sat at a café after finishing their DDR tournament between each other. He was glad that Aka seemed to be in a better mood after that. The other boy was happily devouring his own treat and would hum after every bite.

"Are you going to go hunting?" Tsuna asked after a while, happy smile failing a little.

"…Maybe, haven't decided yet," Aka shrugged his smile fading as well. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you trouble."

"I know," Tsuna sighed, fiddling with his fork. "You're more stressed then you're letting on."

"…It's changing too fast," Aka admitted, biting his lower lip. "I'm trying to adjust but it's…It hasn't even been a week since that demon came into your life and all I want to do is kill everyone and run off with you!"

"You're doing really well with your self control though. No one's died yet," Tsuna offered. Aka looked up at him and felt better seeing the acceptance in his soft smile.

"I guess…what was up with the new kid anyways? I thought he was all for making your life hell," Aka asked, not really wanting to dwell on the other topic.

"Reborn called him here to test me…I think," Tsuna shrugged. "I defeated him and apparently rule is if you defeat someone they become your subordinate."

"Is that why he was trying to steal my prey? To prove himself to you?" Aka scowled, spinning his spoon in his hand.

"I guess. Try and play nice, okay?" Tsuna pleaded. "I don't think he's going to be leaving me anytime soon."

"You're still mine. I was here first," Aka stated taking another bite of his food.

"Of course," Tsuna smiled. "That reminds me, did you get to talk to Maple this weekend?"

"Yeah," Aka nodded with an odd look on his face.

"Well," Tsuna prompted when Aka didn't continue.

"Apparently the mafia is one of the best places to hide if you have a family you belong to," Aka confessed.

"Seriously?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but only if you're in a family. Freelance would just make you more of a target. Maple said there are actually a lot of us involved in the mafia in some form or another," Aka continued. "She also said that a lot them know we exist, and what we can do."

"…So, Reborn might know about you?" Tsuna asked in surprise.

"Yeah…" Aka nodded with a frown. "I'm really not sure how to feel about people knowing about us. It goes against everything Mother taught me."

"Well, I guess we'll just keep our options open," Tsuna shrugged. "We always have that plan to fall on if everything hits the fan."

"True," Aka agreed then shook his head. "I need to stop being so moody. I'm not a freakin' girl!"

"Are you sure about that Aka-kun? You always act really motherly," Tsuna teased.

"You of all people should defiantly know I'm a boy!" Aka nearly shouted, emphasizing his point by pointing his spoon at Tsuna.

"Indeed, I should," Tsuna smiled, making Aka blink.

"Why do I feel like I've been tricked?" Aka asked with a suspicious look directed at his friend.

"You're imagining things," Tsuna grinned and Aka rolled his eyes. They both finished off their snacks and left the café shortly after. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, we could-"

"TENTH!"

The two brunets turned to see Gokudera running up to them. Aka stepped in front of Tsuna and crossed his arms. Tsuna just sighed and peeked over Aka's shoulder to see the silver-haired teen glare at Aka for being there.

"Gokudera-kun, what do you need?" Tsuna asked after it appeared that the two other boys were just going to glare at one another.

"I did as the Tenth instructed and took care of those guys," Gokudera reported looking happy to talk to Tsuna. "I was worried about the Tenth though and came to find you. Is this guy bothering you?"

"I should be the one asking that, freak," Aka smirked.

"I'll blow you up!" Gokudera declared.

"Stop it!" Tsuna snapped. Gokudera paled and adopted a kick puppy look while Aka glanced over his shoulder smirk still playing on his lips. "Gokudera-kun, this is Aka-kun and he's my friend. My best friend, so you will never attack him."

"But Tenth," Gokudera protested giving a glare at Aka.

"Aka-kun was here first," Tsuna sighed. "You two will play nice."

"You're not trying to hurt Tsuna anymore right?" Aka asked as Gokudera seemed to struggle with the idea of having to be nice to the other boy.

"Of course! The Tenth is the best and I won't let anything hurt him!" Gokudera declared.

Aka gave a frown then huffed, "Well, I guess I can tolerate you for the moment. One wrong move though and I'll tear your heart out."

"Aka-kun, don't go threatening people like that," Tsuna reprimanded.

"Well, I have to let him know I'm serious," Aka smiled as he stepped to the side so that he wasn't blocking Tsuna from Gokudera anymore.

* * *

"-according to me, who's come through an eli-GAK!"

The class started snickering as Nezu started chocking. Tsuna turned and gave Aka a look which just made the other brunet grin. Aka could see the twitch of Tsuna's lips that meant he was fighting a smile.

"Cough-you're-cough-couch-test, Sawa-cough-da," Nezu coughed out handing the test back without anymore theatrics. Tsuna took it and headed back to his seat. Nezu finally managed to cough out the small paper wad that had gotten into his mouth. He glared at the classroom making all the students cease their laughter.

"Next, Suzuki," Nezu called out once everyone was settled.

The door slammed open in the back of the classroom making everyone turn to see it was. Gokudera walked into the room with a scowl on his face and hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You're late! What're you doing coming in at this time!" Nezu yelled making Gokudera glance at him. Nezu froze and the classroom started buzzing with gossip about the new transfer student.

"Good morning, Tenth!" Gokudera greeted brightly after making his way to Tsuna's desk. He even bowed. The gossip mill suddenly exploded.

Tsuna sunk in his chair hoping that he would just disappear. Suddenly, Gokudera was pelted with tiny paper wads from varies directions. Growling, he turned to Aka. "What the hell?!"

"Huh? What are you asking?" Aka blinked, face a perfect picture of innocence.

"This is just hypothetically speaking, but," Nezu started making everyone turn to him. "Let's just say there's a student who carelessly comes to class late, without question he hangs out with loser trash, because like-people gravitate towards each other..."

Tsuna reached across another student's desk to grab Aka's arm before he managed to throw the sharpened pencil at the teacher. But Gokudera turned to the adult with his scary face.

"Old man," the silver haired teen started. "I won't forgive any insults toward the tenth leader Sawada-san."

"Did he really have to say my name?" Tsuna grumbled as Gokudera man handled the teacher. Aka was pouting and glaring at Gokudera. Tsuna dropped Aka's arm, deciding that he wasn't going to be doing anything to the teacher since his 'rival' was having the all the fun.

"Hey Tenth! Should I drop this guy?" Gokudera cheerfully asked Tsuna. The fluffy haired brunet let his head collided with his desk. Between Aka and Gokudera, Tsuna was sure he was going to have grey hairs before he reached the age of 15.

* * *

"You are expelled!" Nezu shouted.

"Calm down, Nezu-kun," the principle tried.

"How can I stay calm?" Nezu yelled. "Sawada and company should be immediately expelled with joint responsibility! And don't me even started on Himura!"

"But to just expel them now might be too hasty," the principle reasoned.

"So giving them a probation period would be fine," Nezu huffed, adjusting his glasses. "Principal, if I recall..."

"What?"

"There was a 15 year old time capsule buried in the playground that couldn't be found and you were going to have professionals dig it up."

"Ah...yes that's right. What about it?"

"Let's have these boys do it. If they can dig up the 15 year old time capsule by today, then this issue will be forgiven. But if they can't...expelled immediately!"

"W-what?!" the three of them exclaimed.

"I think that suitable. You have until sunset today," the principal agreed. "You three are dismissed."

"This sucks," Tsuna groaned once away from the office. "Have any ideas Aka?"

"Sensei was lying about something," Aka mused, making Gokudera and Tsuna pause.

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"Aka-kun just does," Tsuna answered before focusing back on his best friend. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"Hmmm...let's go to the library and look up all the time capsules. I think Sensei went to school here."

"And how does this help us?" Gokudera asked as they started walking again. "And why do we even care? So we get expelled? We'll just go to a different school."

Both Tsuna and Aka gave Gokudera murderous looks. The bomber decided it was safer for his health if he just stayed quiet and follow their lead.

* * *

"Hey, Aka-kun, you're right, Sensei did lie," Tsuna informed them. "There is no time capsule from 15 years ago. It's like the only year that didn't do one. Apparently that graduation class was crazy and no one wanted to remember them."

"That'll probably be our class," Aka mused as he flipped through another book.

"Only because you're in it," Tsuna tossed back.

"Of course," Aka agreed. "Aha! Found it!"

"Found what?" Gokudera asked as he lazy flipped through another book.

"Where the time capsule from 40 years ago is buried. Now just to go dig it up and find the goodies that are inside," Aka cackled.

"Why are we looking for the 40 year capsule again?" Gokudera asked as Aka scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"Once a liar, always a liar," Aka grinned. "Let's go!"

* * *

"So...How are we getting the capsule?" Tsuna asked as they stood around the area where the capsule was buried. Everyone gave each other looks before Gokudera brighten up.

"Tenth! I could blow it up, that would dig it out," Gokudera offered pulling out fistful of dynamite.

"Er...I don't think that's the best idea, Gokudera-san," Tsuna countered. "Aka-kun?"

"I actually have no idea how to dig it up," Aka confessed sheepishly.

"Aka-kun!" Tsuna cried, not wanting to go with Gokudera's plan of blowing things up.

"So we blow it up?" Gokudera offered happily. Aka gave him an assessing look.

"How long of a fuse to you have?"

Several minutes later found the three of them huddled around a corner of the school and a lit fuse."Do you think this will work?"

"Who knows? But I don't have any other ideas," Aka shrugged as they watched the fuse travel to the pile of explosives.

The fuse hit the dynamite and...nothing happened. They peered at the dynamite and Tsuna looked at Gokudera. "You have defective dynamite?"

"No it shoul-"

BOOM!

"Let's go see if it worked!" Aka grinned once the dust settled. The three boys scurried over to the hole and dug around in the rubble.

"Found it!" Tsuna shouted as he held up the capsule.

"Open it! Open it!" Aka encouraged as he ran over. Tsuna opened it as people started pouring out of the school to see what was going on. Gokudera peered over his bosses shoulder and looked at the papers.

"Wait...isn't that Nezu-sensei's?"

"Mwahaha! I was right!" Aka cackled as an enraged Nezu marched out of the school towards them.

"You three! How dare you?! You're are all exp-"

Nezu sputtered to a stop as he took in just what Gokudera was holding up. It was Nezu's test papers from when he was in middle school.

"So how did a Tokyo University Student have such low grades?" Gokudera asked.

"Hehe, I think they're even worse than mine and Tsuna's," Aka snicker, looking at the papers.

And so the three of them didn't get expelled for finding the lost 40 year capsule and Nezu was revealed to be a fraud. And for some reason they didn't get into trouble with the Disciplinary Committee. Tsuna thanked all his lucky stars that he didn't have to hide out from them for blowing up a part of the school.

* * *

OMAKE!

So what if the missing time capsule was from 23 years ago...

"Hey, Aka-kun, you're right, Sensei did lie," Tsuna informed them. "There is no time capsule from 23 years ago. It's like the only year that didn't do one. Apparently that graduation class was crazy and no one wanted to remember them."

"That'll probably be our class," Aka mused as he flipped through another book.

"Only because you're...in...Wait a minute," Tsuna muttered as he looked more intensely at the book. "No way!"

"What is it? What is it?," Aka demanded looking up from his book.

"Tenth?" Gokudera asked looking over at his boss.

"That was my Dad's class!" Tsuna announced in horror as he laid the book down to show a class picture. He pointed to a blond male with a wide grin. "That's him! I would recognize that stupid grin anywhere."

"You really do look more like Mama," Aka commented as he studied the picture.

"That man looks familiar..." Gokudera murmured as he peered at the picture as well.

"So what did his class do? Does it say?" Aka asked with a grin.

"Uh, I think I saw something," Tsuna muttered as he flipped a few pages. "Ah here...oh my god, I think his name is on every line."

"Things class 3-A (Sawada Iemitsu) are not allowed to do," Aka read at the top of the page. The class 3-A had been crossed out with a pen and someone wrote Tsuna's father's name in.

"Holy crap, I think this is like ten pages long," Gokudera gaped as he peaked at the next few pages.

"Why? Why? Even when he's nowhere near me, why does my dad have to be such an embarrassment," Tsuna whimpered.

"You know, some of these are kinda good ideas," Aka noted as he read some of them.

"Whatever it is your thinking. Stop. Now," Tsuna demanded as he snapped the book closed almost catching Gokudera's nose. "Aren't we suppose to be looking for a time capsule?"

"Yeah...I think I just about found it too," Aka nodded with a spacey look. Tsuna really hoped Aka just forgot about the list.

Later that night...

"Hehe, some of these really are good ideas," Aka giggled as he read the list of things that had been banned. Good thing he wasn't Sawada Iemitsu.

* * *

Author Notes: Well, a few of you seem to be Aka/Tsuna fans now. Haha, that warms my heart as the beginnings of this plot bunny was something of a romance but its change since, so nothing overly "They're together" is going to happen and neither has it in their mind at actually change their relationship at this time. They're best friends and Aka just very overly affectionate. For the time being, they are kids at the moment.

I have some plans for how this story is going to be and I can't please everyone for what they want but I hope I'll make it well written and it all works out. Thank you everyone that has read and reviewed. Next chapter is Yamamoto and find out more about Aka. Not that I had planned it that way but Aka had to go and do something. Grr…oh well.

If you'll be kind and leave a review that would be great! Check out my other stories as well and if you're curious on updates, check out my bio page. Till next time!

Leaving a review: If you don't know what to say in a review here are some questions you can answer. What made you click on this story? What did you like about the chapter? What didn't you like about the chapter? What you thought I did well? What you think I could improve on? Thoughts on the story so far. Please be civil in your reviews. There is no need to be mean if you don't like this story. And thank you for taking the time to read this and review, if you do.


End file.
